Rain or Tears?
by SilverShiningStar
Summary: Sakura finally told Naruto to leave her alone. Sasuke's noticing the change in Naruto's sunny disposition and wants to find out what's up. Yaoi, oh my god, save the children. Naruto and Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

-1Rain Or Tears?A/N Whoo! It's Yuki chan here again. All of a sudden I had the weird urge to write something, so I did. Oddly enough, my favorite pairing is Kakashi and Iruka. But it feels really weird to try and write a fanfic about them. So I settled for Naruto and Sasuke, because I think they would be cute together. Despite the fact that I don't exactly read those fanfics. And just to let you know, I placed the honorifics there to represent the relationship between the people conversing. Just knowing what ending someone adds (or is willing enough to call you that) to your name tells you a lot.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. Then I could put all of these obscure pairings for no reason! But yeah, I don't own Naruto, these characters aren't mine, don't sue me!

-----Psst, the story begins here-----

Rain poured from the sky as if someone had sliced the clouds open. A blond boy in a bright orange suit sat on a park bench alone. Sadly, his mood contrasted his sunny wardrobe. The occasional raindrop slid down his cheek, mingling with the tears that flowed freely from his eyes. Naruto didn't even attempt to hide it. He figured that the rain would mask whatever tears fell. Voices from earlier constantly echoed through his mind.

_"Naruto! Leave me the hell alone! For the last time, I don't like you! You're just a stupid little weakling kid just playing ninja. Nothing compared to Sasuke kun. You're not even worth my time."_

_"……Sakura…….ch-……san"_

Those blue eyes that had been so full of life a couple hours ago were now as grey as the sky. A black haired Uchiha looked at the boy from his perch on the tree. He felt like training so he had been seeking the boy to spar. But he hadn't expected to see what he had seen. The normally bright boy appeared so sedated and empty. It almost made his heart clench. Of course, the proud boy couldn't admit that to himself. He would be the laughing stock of the town if it got out that the cool, calm, and strong Sasuke was worried about his so called rival Naruto. Still, that particular look on his face was… unbecoming of him. It was as weird as Kakashi sensei taking his mask off in public. He decided after several hours of just watching the blond boy stand in the rain to nonchalantly walk up to him and ask him why he was so glum.

"Hey, idiot, what's wrong? If you stand out here any longer you're going to get sick, and then I can't beat you in a fight." _Excellent approach Sasuke! Wait, kun? Since when did he actually start respecting people like that? _The boy thought to himself.

"Hi Sasuke kun. Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to watch the rain fall." The blond turned and looked at him in the eyes, giving him one of the fakest smiles the "avenger" had ever seen.

"Well, lets get you inside." Sasuke began to gently lead Naruto to his house. When they arrived, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was softly sobbing. He turned to examine him closer, and saw tears softly falling. The boy quickly wiped away his tears and forced himself to stop crying when Sasuke began to stare. "Naruto, tell me the truth. What made you cry?"

Sasuke's undying focus was aimed at Naruto at full force. The blond quickly looked away and quickly yelled "Nothing's wrong! Just leave me alone so I can go to bed and beat you up later!.

The Uchiha was unconvinced. "Naruto, cut the act. I know something is bothering you. I promise I won't ridicule you about it, no matter what in the world it is.

"JUST GET OUT!" With that, the black haired boy was shoved out of the apartment. Oddly enough, he wasn't angry at Naruto for what he did. If anything, his determination to find out increased.

-----Next Day-----

Kakashi sensei had instructed them to pick weeds again for the days mission. Strangely enough, Naruto neither complained about the mundane tasks they were always forced to do, or yelled that he would do better than Sasuke. Said boy and teacher looked at Naruto worriedly. The blonde tried not to make eye contact with anyone, especially the Uchiha boy. Kakashi sensei gazed over at Sakura. She looked preoccupied as well, not wishing to even acknowledge that Naruto was alive. The teacher hm'd and disappeared to let his students toil away.

"Ok my little ninjas of death, that's enough for today." With that, the masked ninja disappeared in a pouf. Sakura quickly approached Sasuke with a new hope.

"Sasuke kun! Would you like to have some lunch with me? There's a new restaurant and I want to try it out." The girl looked at her idol with the cutest face she could muster. Sasuke looked at her in the eyes, and the girls heart flipped.

"No. I have more important things to do today." One could practically hear the sound of her hopes being crushed. But no matter, all crazed fan girls always finds new hope in every day, despite how vain it is. Anyway, Sakura said her goodbyes and left with a dark cloud hanging over her head. Sasuke quickly caught up with the unusually subdued Naruto and put his hand on the orange clad shoulder to stop him. A pair of dull blue eyes looked at him with confusion. "Naruto…kun, want to go to lunch with me?" This took Naruto by surprise.

"Sure. Are you feeling ok?" _What I want to know is, are YOU ok? But I'll get to the bottom of that. _Sasuke smiled his tiny smile. If something was able to make his blond (HIS? WHEN'D THIS HAPPEN?) depressed, he wanted to know about it. Naruto didn't deserve it, he'd been hurt enough in life as it was. Sasuke felt sympathy for the boy (a first! Gasp!) since they were in similar boats in the river of life.

-----At the Restaurant---

"Naruto, I'm not going to dance around the subject. What's bothering you? I want to know." Sasuke wasn't being very subtle about the subject at hand. He obviously wanted to know badly. Although why, the boy didn't know himself.

"If you really want to know… Sakura san yelled at me. She told me to leave her alone and that she hated me… Said I was nothing compared to you. 'I'm just a kid playing ninja…'" Naruto didn't lift his eyes from the spot on the table. Sasuke watched him with his mouth gaping.

"And you BELIEVED her? Naruto, there are other fish in the sea. Sakura probably wasn't the one for you." _I would never say that to you if you were with me…_ Sasuke shook his head to free himself from those thoughts.

"I'm so stupid, no one would ever like me… Hinata chan will probably lose interest in me when she learns how much of an idiot I am…" Sasuke desperately wanted to stop the boy from his babbling.

"Well, I think you're a strong ninja. Worthy enough of being my rival, and not anyone can do that. And you're plenty good looking." _Why the hell am I saying these things? _The black haired boy smiled as he saw a little more life in those blue eyes.

"You mean it? Thanks, Sasuke. It really means a lot to me that you think that." The pair ate and said their goodbyes.

Sasuke went directly home and looked up at the ceiling as he was trying to sleep.

_Why do I care? Why does it make me so angry that Sakura would say that to Naruto? Maybe it's those damned eyes of his. He is a little cute… Wait! Aren't I supposed to be straight? OH NO! I'M QUESTIONING MY SEXUALITY AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!_

To be continued…

A/N: I have another chapter in my mind. But if I'm going to write it or not depends on if there is enough interest. So post those reviews! Or the baby in my womb which is in my butt (I a gundam wing pilot, if that explains anything.) will be sad! And no one wants a sad mpreg baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain or Tears Part 2

Naruto couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke's words. _"Well, I think you're a strong ninja. Worthy enough of being my rival and not anyone can do that." _Simply thinking of that conversation lightened the blonde's mood. _"And you're plenty good looking."_ Naruto blushed in the middle of cooking his morning ramen. Hearing that from his rival puzzled him. _Doesn't he have thousands of fan girls? One would think that he'd find at least ONE of them that he doesn't want to kill. Besides, boys are supposed to marry girls. Boys aren't supposed to marry boys… _He suddenly felt a tiny ache in the middle of his chest. The finished ramen cut off his train of thought. He quickly ate his breakfast and headed out to the usual meeting place.

-----At the meeting place-----

The three ninjas in training waited for their chronically late teacher. Sasuke kept his eyes down, thoughts about Naruto still lingering. Said boy stole occasional glances at the other, trying to sort out his thoughts. Sakura, on the other hand, was painfully oblivious to the turmoil her other teammates were experiencing. Kakashi arrived and looked at his little team from a tree. Seeing the obvious change in the teamwork, he thought to himself. _Perhaps that is the flaw in this team. _With that all said and done, he made his appearance with a poof.

"Ah! Sorry I'm late. My dolphin friend was feeling lonely and needed a little loving." And so, the usual day began.

"LIAR!" But what's this? Only Sakura replied to her teacher's lame excuse for being late. Although it wasn't exactly that far from the truth (but it wasn't the dolphin that needed the loving XD). Sakura remained oblivious to the strange behavior of her teammates.

"Today, I have an extremely important mission for you three." Kakashi subtly studied his team's reactions. Sadly, Naruto and Sasuke remained wrapped up in their own troubles. "Today…" Sakura leaned towards her teacher in anticipation. "…you will have the day off to relax."

The pink haired girl fell flat on her face in disappointment. "How is that important Kakashi sensei? We aren't exactly doing anything for the village." _YOU GOT MY HOPES UP. FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY._ Inner Sakura continued to rage within.

"Well, Sakura chan, I'm afraid you seem a bit dense today, but I'll forgive you. If you would open your eyes a bit wider and look beyond the surface (as a ninja should), you would see that Naruto kun and Sasuke kun aren't exactly at their best." Sakura finally took the time to examine her teammates who were still stuck in their own worlds. "Now it may not seem as important, but staying physically and mentally fit is just as important as any S rank mission you could ever receive. If I were to send you 3 on a mission, the chance of getting the client or yourselves injured is higher because Naruto-Kun and Sasuke-Kun are off in their own worlds. And that isn't very beneficial to the village." Sakura nodded in agreement. "And besides, I'd like to spend some more quality time with my favorite dolphin!" Once again, Sakura's face decided to say hi to the ground. "Well, see you tomorrow!" And with that, their teacher disappeared in smoke. Sakura turned to look at her friends, their eyes pointed at the ground as if their thoughts were pulling them down.

"Sasuke-kun, there's this new restaurant I've been dying to go to. Want to go with me?" Sasuke briefly glanced at the girl, who was attempting to persuade him with the best huge sparkling eye look she could muster.

"…No, I'm busy." _I'm more interested in cheering up Naruto. It doesn't feel natural to have him acting this way. Besides, you bug me. …Am I getting soft? No, of course not, I'm the surviving member of the Uchiha clan. I can't go soft. No, never._ Denial aside, Sasuke began to think of a way to cheer up his blond…friend?

"Oh… Well, that's ok! Maybe another time then." Sakura left to find Ino and angst together.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then…" Naruto began to slowly walk away from the meeting spot when Sasuke gently stopped him.

"If you're not busy, do you want to spar?" The blond looked at him quizzically. But nodded and went into a fighting stance. _I suck at trying to make people feel better. Maybe I can help him take out his emotions through fighting._

-----Hours later-----

"Phew! That was good." Naruto poured his bottled water on his head.

_He looks happier. Mission accomplished! From this angle, Naruto is kind of cute…_ Sasuke visibly blushed from the thoughts that followed. _Bad Sasuke! Slap on the wrists! Whatever you do, don't think about the fact that Naruto is wet!_ As Sasuke was fighting himself inside, Naruto turned to face him.

"Sasuke kun, thanks for cheering me up."

Breaking from his conflicting thoughts, Sasuke quickly replied. "It's no problem. I needed to get my exercise today anyway." Naruto's mouth curved into a genuine smile. _Ok, maybe I'm willing to admit to myself that I think he's cute. BUT I'M NOT GAY._

"Hey, want to go to Ichiraku to get some ramen? My treat." _Maybe Sasuke isn't as egotistic as I thought he was. I can kind of see why he has so many fan girls. _Unlike a certain Uchiha boy, Naruto was a bit more accepting of his thoughts.

"Sure, I'm starving." With that, the two boys headed to the beloved ramen stand.

-----Somewhere else at the same time-----

Hiding in a nearby tree, Kakashi watched the 2 boys walk away. _It seems my little children have finally begun to actually like each other. God knows how long Ruka chan has been waiting for that. Maybe there's hope for them yet._ Kakashi teleported away to find his "Ruka chan" to trade in this information for a special treat.

A/N: Whoo! Yuki chan here. End of the chapter! I'm afraid that took a little longer than I would have liked, but that's ok! I think I like the first chapter more. Then again I usually don't like my writings. But I digress. Many thanks for the people who reviewed. I want to send flowers, but I'm poor. I'll write more as soon as I get some sort of inspiration. That means I have to go to school to watch some sort of forbidden romantic encounter! Or just watch anime (going to watch loveless :p). Again, thanks to those who reviewed. This probably would have lived as a single chapter until time ended if they haven't contributed to my self esteem. Oh, and thanks to SilverShingStar for tolerating me. If you already didn't know, I'm using her account because I'm too lazy to get one. She's also my editor. RESPECT YOUR EDITORS PEOPLE.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Rain or Tears Part 3

The next day Kakashi met his team at the usual spot. Being the ninja he was, he immediately noticed that the number one ninja at surprising people was back to his normal self.

"I hope we get a good mission today! Whoo!" The so called blond ginned and bounced around in excitement. Kakashi briefly wondered if it really was a good thing that he was back to normal. He missed the relative quiet atmosphere. Then again, if Naruto stayed the way he was he probably wouldn't be getting any from Iruka. Life had it's ups and downs he supposed.

"Ok my little hellions, we got a rank B mission today. I expect 120 percent from you brats." And so the day began.

-----After the mission-----

Naruto was sore in places he didn't even know he had. But he grinned all the same. _I wonder if Sasuke would go have some ramen with me._ The boy decided to throw caution to the wind and asked his…friend. "Sasuke! Want to go have some ramen with me?"

Sasuke considered the possibilities. _I'm really sore and want to just die in a hole. But, I guess I have nothing better to do, and I get to talk to Naruto too. An added perk indeed. _"Sure, why not." Naruto beamed. _This is how Naruto should be. Being depressed doesn't suit him; he looks so much cuter smiling. …Oh my god, I'm starting to get used to this. Maybe that means I DO like him! Well, might as well go along with it. Having a crush on Naruto is better than being with one of my fan girls. _As they began to walk towards the ramen stand, Sasuke smiled. _Being with him makes me happy. He does have that affect on people I guess. I wonder if that is what people call love._

Naruto noticed the smile. _He shouldn't be so pouty all the time. Sasuke looks a lot more handsome when he's smiling. …I didn't just think that. I shouldn't be this happy because I'm with him. But Iruka sensei told me love was the feeling you had when you were with someone you really cared about, someone who made you happy just being around them. If Iruka sensei thinks that, maybe there's nothing wrong with two boys being in love. Maybe I love Sasuke…_

They reached the ramen stand and simply enjoyed each other's company.

-----Weeks just passed by and you didn't realize it-----

This ritual formed between the two boys. After a mission they would hang out together. It was becoming more and more obvious that they stopped being "rivals" and were starting to become something closer than friends. Although the two boys themselves didn't notice the mutual affection they shared. They didn't fight or bicker anymore, and they even managed to cooperate! Iruka and Kakashi began to notice the change in the behavior of the boys and were glad that they had found a bit of joy in life. For a life as a ninja, happiness was rare. One tends to forget what being human is after killing several of them in cold murder. But Sasuke was a great deal happier. Sakura began to notice the change as well and began to grow jealous. She began plotting against Naruto. _Why is that idiot hanging out with Sasuke? He is my boy, no one else should be able to be with him. No one else should touch him. He doesn't even deserve to be breathing the same air. Why won't Sasuke hang out with me? I don't understand… Maybe if I split them apart, Sasuke will want to hang out with me more than Naruto!_ With that pleasant thought, she began to plot.

A/N

W00t, Yuki chan here again. I apologize for the loooooong wait and the short chapter, but I've been overstressed lately and haven't found the time or the inspiration to continue writing this. To tell you people the truth, I'm winging this, and have been winging this story. Oddly enough, this is the best way for me to write my stories. Anyway, this fic took a weird turn and yeah. I'll try to update quicker in the footure.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Rain or Tears Part 4

_He never hangs out with me. He never even looks at me. He always wants to talk to Naruto. His precious NARUTO. Naruto is blinding Sasuke with his idiocy, so he can't see me! He won't see that it's always been ME who's loved him. He won't see that it should only be ME who is with him. I'll make him understand. I'll make sure Naruto knows that only I can be with Sasuke. Boys can only have GIRLFRIENDS. Boys don't have boyfriends. It's up to me to set everything right. I have to do this. Naruto is only in the way of Sasuke and me being happy together! This is the right thing to do. It has to be…_

Sakura prepared her weapons and exploding tags. Fierce determination in her face, she planned her attack. _If I can't have Sasuke, then no one will. I'll make sure Naruto dies a slow and painful death, so that Sasuke can be all MINE._ She grinned, as she imagined the happy future that she would share with Sasuke.

-----Later-----

Naruto shut the door behind him after having the usual after training dinner with Sasuke. He hummed to himself as he put away his weaponry and washed up. After washing up, he decided to read some comics before turning in early. _Kakashi sensei sure is pushing us harder and harder everyday. He's been freakishly cheerful lately. Wonder what's with that?_

As these lingering thoughts floated by Naruto's mind, outside, Sakura found the spare key to Naruto's apartment house and quietly entered. _Sasuke, I'm doing this for you. When I kill Naruto, you'll see the truth. That it should be ME that you love. I am supposed to be your one and only._ Her jealousy and anger oozed from her very being. She quietly entered Naruto's room, finding him facing away from the door. _With this kunai, I WILL END THIS. _Sakura ran full force, screaming as she dove at Naruto, kunai aimed at the blond boy.

"SASUKE IS MINE."


	5. Chapter 5

-1Rain or Tears 5

After parting with Naruto, Sasuke headed for his home. _I think I'll tell him my feelings tomorrow at the festival once and for all. I've been putting it off because I didn't want to endanger our friendship, but I think that no matter what Naruto feels, he'll accept it. I want him to know how I feel._ A smile grew on the boy's face. Suddenly, realization hit him. _Shoot! I forgot to ask him if he wanted to go to the festival tomorrow with me!_ Sasuke ran all the way back to Naruto's house and was going to knock on the door until he realized it was already open. _That's weird, Naruto isn't THAT absent minded. _Worry grew inside Sasuke as he carefully entered. Fearing the worst, Sasuke hurried to Naruto's room. What he found horrified him to the very core.

"SASUKE IS MINE"

Sakura dove at Naruto and stabbed him in the arm with her kunai. Sasuke yelled for her to stop as he ran over and restrained her.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Sasuke yelled as he struggled to hold the girl.

"I have to kill him! Otherwise you will never notice how much we love each other! I've always loved you! And if I kill Naruto, SO WILL YOU!" Sakura kicked her captor and lunged once again to stab the blond boy.

"NO!" Sasuke cried helplessly, as Naruto took a hit in the chest.

"Sakura, I'm sorry we ignored you. You have to understand, I love Sasuke too. But if it would make you happy, I'd gladly step back and let…you…have a chance…" Naruto fainted from the bloodloss. Sakura's eyes widened. _What have I done…_ Sakura ran from the apartment quickly, tears trailing her path.

"Naruto!" Sasuke carefully picked the bleeding Naruto and ran full speed to Tsunade's office.

-----Next day!-----

Naruto woke up, opening his eyes only to see Sasuke right next to his bed looking extremely relieved.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke quickly got up and hugged Naruto, although it was extremely awkward because the blond boy was in a hospital bed. "I love you. Please don't ever make me worry like that again." Naruto smiled and kissed his new lover.

"I love you too."

Sasuke and Naruto out of the hospital holding hands. Sakura watched them from the trees, eyes full of regret. _They are truly happy… It's not my place to interfere. _Sakura disappeared as the 2 boys walked to the ramen stand.

A/N

Yuki chan here once again. Sorry for the long delay and abrupt ending. I wasn't able to think of anything to write for the longest time. Until today that is. Managed to write chapter 4 and 5 in one go. Although originally I was going to make them one chapter, but I thought separating them would enhance the dramatic effect. Anyway, yeah. I also wanted to end this before a year passed by. So yeah. Hope it didn't suck too bad.


End file.
